Nazi
is a character in Political SitCompass. He personifies the extremist Authoritarian Right ideology of Nazism/fascism/the alt-right. He advocates for a totalitarian fascist dictatorship to take control and implement a mass ethnic cleansing against Jews, blacks, gays, transgenders, the disabled, Catholics, Muslims, Gypsies, and Slavs. The intended end result is a white/Aryan ethnostate based off of radical preservation of traditional values and cultural customs. He is played by MrOrangeHorseman. Appearance can easily be identified by his blue aura. His attire consists of an SS hat and an iron cross badge next to his chest. He has a thick German accent. Personality is the most bloodthirsty and the most blatantly evil of the extremists. He frequently annoys the other extremists with minor slights, which he justifies on the basis that might makes right, such as using all of the sugar in the house and stealing Ancap's bagels. He is shown to be extremely vicious and manipulative, if he is to be trusted when he refers to his great abilities to "radicalize" people to his ideology. Ideology Economic Axis does not frequently talk about economics. However, according to his political compass, he is economically far-right. He is shown to support economic corporatism and state capitalism. He states that welfare is "gay" and props up the weak. Diplomatic Axis is extremely diplomatically far-right. He is an ultranationalist and a jingoist, and is extremely opposed to international unions such as the EU and the UN. He believes in militarism, war and expansionism as ways to expand his nation and is extremely opposed to all immigration, seeking to close his nation's borders and remove all non-Aryans from his nation through genocide and deportation. Being diplomatically extreme-right and a white nationalist, seeks to establish a white ethnostate based on Nazism with Jews, blacks, Slavs, the disabled, Muslims, and Gypsies exterminated. Diplomatic issues, along with cultural issues, are his highest priority. Civil Axis is extremely totalitarian. He advocates for a totalitarian dictatorship as a tool to physically remove people from society to create an ethnostate, with the state used to enforce this white ethnostate and to force society to return to traditional values through criminalization of "degenerate" behavior. Cultural Axis is extremely culturally far-right. He believes in the radical preservation of cultural values and is a militant traditionalist, advocating for the state to enforce a return to cultural values. He is strongly opposed to cultural progressivism and is a "reactionary", meaning that he seeks a return to culture that previously existed, rather than simply maintaining culture that currently exists. Being culturally extreme-right, is strongly opposed to behaviors he deems "degenerate", such as homosexuality and transgenderism, and seeks to combat "degeneracy" by firing squad state action, and to send women back to the kitchen. Culture, along with diplomacy, is his highest priority. Weapons, Powers and Abilities 's physical weapons are guns and gas chambers. Although he never uses gas chambers in the series, he is frequently seen holding a gun and often threatens to use it, although he does occasionally threaten to get the gas chambers ready. Trivia * frequently uses slurs as insults. While the majority of these slurs are bleeped out, "tranny" is left unedited. * While the other extremists have different voices used for them, used Orange's regular voice in the pilot episode. Category:Political SitCompass Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Extremists